Los tuyos
by Lalix
Summary: Continuación de 8 años después... Con la pareja ke mas amo, SesshxRin ...Querrá conocer el Taiyoukai a la familia que tanto quiere Rin?, Dejará Sesshy el odio por su hermano?...Se puede leer sin haber leído el oneshot...
1. Chapter 1

_Holas!!!_

_Muxas, pero muuuxas gracias por los reviews que me escribieron._

_Me animaron a escribir otra mini historia que yo creo que durará 2 o 3 capítulos... este se sitúa unos meses después de mi primera historia "8 años después"._

_No tiene mucha importancia para la historia larga, pero los ayuda a contextualizarse y conocer un poco las vidas de los personajes años después... además que estaba inspirada y quería escribir _

_La idea central es caracterizar a Rin, y que vean como ha madurado y cómo se mezclan las personalidades de ella en su infancia con la frialdad de Sesshy. _

_Akí vá... espero ke les guste..._

_Aklaración: los personajes no me pertenecen... solo Sesshomaru en mis sueños (.::babas::.)_

_**xxx** : dialogo._

_/xxx: pensamientos._

**"Los tuyos."**

**Iºparte.**

Tenía miedo... como siempre... de él.

Trataba en vano de ocultar sus manos temblorosas en la parte baja de su vientre, no sabía que hacer. A pesar de que no lo diría nunca, él (al igual que su amo) también estaba preocupado. Habían pasado algunas horas esperando, la Luna ya estaba en el centro del firmamento. Los rayos del sol se habían perdido completamente, era demasiado tarde. Sus entrañas comenzaban a pedir ya un poco de alimento, hace horas que no probaba bocado..._ / Dónde pudo haberse metido esa niña??!!/... _demasiadas posibilidades.

Aún, y a pesar del tiempo, no podía explicarse el por qué su amo la dejaba ir a la aldea del Hanyou... Sesshomaru-sama le toleraba demasiadas cosas a esa niña, era su protegida y obviamente la estimaba. Pero todo tiene un límite! Aún recordaba la conversación de unos cuantos meses atrás... _/mira que preguntarle al amo sobre su relación con Inuyasha y su familia... su impertinencia terminará quitándole la estima del amo Sesshomaru..._ / Divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro desesperado, no quería que la furia del taiyoukai callera sobre él. Demasiadas veces ya por culpa de la horrorosa niña... aunque ya no tan niña.

Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru eran muy similares a los del verde youkai, aunque su rostro impasible y su mirada fría no podían revelar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Un nudo inexplicable ceñía sus entrañas... _/grrr... donde está esa humana?!, es muy tarde ya y sólo venía por unos días... no pudo haber olvidado que hoy era el día de su regreso, no es tan tonta como para hacerlo...aunque si muy despistada. La aldea está a unos kilómetros, lo suficiente para que Inuyasha no sepa que estoy aquí. Si le ubiese pasado algo a Rin en el camino sentiría su olor... infantil humana, acaso quiere que valla por ella??... Querrá que conozca a los cachorros del idiota de mi medio hermano?..., deben tener ya algunas lunas de haber nacido y la niña... unos cuatro años_.../

Suspiró mientras sentía temblar a Jaken, desesperado y refunfuñando por lo bajo maldiciones contra su pequeña protegida... movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, resignado, mientras una leve sonrisa se dejaba ver en un lado de sus labios... lo hizo tal como lo hacía Rin cuando se sentía sobrepasada por la testarudez del demonio sapo y terminaban enfadados solo por algunos momentos hasta que ella volvía a burlarse de él. Se dió cuenta del gesto tan típico de ella que había hecho y dudó sobre cuán determinante era en realidad la niña en su vida ahora.

_/Hemos estado juntos demasiado tiempo... cualquiera percibe lo mucho que nuestros gestos se asemejan. Incluso a los sirvientes del castillo les aterra cuando ella cambia su permanente sonrisa de cachorra que aún conserva y los mira con ojos gélidos e indescifrables... un gesto demasiado mio. Cuando pelea, su cuerpo no se tensa y sus nervios no la traicionan... sus movimientos son rápidos y ágiles, aunque entrena junto con Jaken y él se burla de ella, no pierde la concentración. Se muestra fría con los humanos que profanan mis dominios, casi se percibe odio demoniaco en su mirada..._

_No puedo permitirle adentrarse en mi, no tomaré actitudes de ella... no me transformaré en un humano... no pensaré nunca como un humano.../_Tomó una decisión.

**Jaken nos vamos!...** - soltó depronto, haciendo que su acompañante se sobresaltara. Y dudara.

**Pero amo bonito y la pequeña?... acaso la abandonará?? **- Sesshomaru no respondió, fijó su vista hacia el frente y caminó. Era demasiado tarde.

Rin estaba sentada entre las raíces del Goshimboku. Su espalda, apoyada en su totalidad en el árbol, y una sonrisa imposible de borrar. Sus ojos brillaban ante las luces del lugar, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado con motivos de fiesta. Kagome se había esmerado mucho esta vez. Cada año en su cuarta luna menguante la aldea celebraba la vida de los que quedaban y recordaba la muerte de los que ya no estaban. La muerte de Naraku y la purificación de la perla eran el motivo principal de la celebración. Pero este año dos nuevas vidas había traido consigo, por lo tanto un nuevo comienzo los esperaba.

La pequeña Hana-chan, coreaba el nombre de Rin de forma ritmica y dulce. Su cabello color negro y rasgos finos hacían recordar claramente a Kagome, pero sus inmensos y hermosos ojos dorados y sus orejas entre el cabello (además de su testadurez) demostraban quien era su padre.

**-Vamos Rin-chan! No jugarás conmigo? - **preguntó la pequeña mirándola de frente.

**-Lo siento pequeña, estaba viendo lo bello que quedó todo esto... no te parece? **- le respondió dulcemente.

-**mm... oka-chan trajo muchas cosas de la época actual esta vez**, - dijo observando el lugar- **debe ser porque por fin están todos aquí, Sango y Miroku-sama con los mellisos, Shippo-shan también está aquí, hasta Meko-sama vino desde la otra aldea... mamá quería que todo fuera perfecto**- finalizó mirando a su madre con admiración contenida.

A Rin le impresionaba esta niña, era increíble. Tenía una fuerza y agilidad sorprendentes, era una Hanyou y más, ya que había heredado también parte de la fuerza espiritual de su madre. Además era muy inteligente y hablaba de casi cualquier cosa con mucho manejo. Sabía bien la historia de sus padres y de la perla, de Naraku y todas las aventuras pasadas. Hablaba muy bien para sus cortos 4 años y además tenía una calidez y alegría atrayente que conquistaba. Sus ojos ocultaban muchas cosas y sabía manejar a sus padres a su antojo.

Con solo un beso derretía el corazón de Inuyasha y con una mirada tierna hacía olvidarse a su madre de cualquier castigo.

Pero lo que más le encantaba de la pequeña Hanako, eran las 2 pares de lineas violetas en sus brazos y el par en su cara... le recordaba tanto a su amo que le costaba creer que él no quisiera conocerla. _/No es posible que él odie a su familia, a pesar de que no son completamente demonios Inuyasha a demostrado ser suficintemente fuerte. Sabe manejar su espada y ahora que está con Kagome-sama controla su caracter también_./ sonrió ante su último pensamiento... _/lo extraño tanto señor Sesshomaru, solo quiero volver a verlo mañana... falta poco.../_

-**Rin-chan despierta ya!! **- la interrumpió la pequeña hanyou pasando una mano frente a su cara **- tenías una cara de estar soñando... acaso estabas pensando en mi tío?? **- dijo conteniendo una risita burlona mientras Rín se sonrojaba furiosamente al encontrarse descubierta. En eso se acerca Kagome que las había estado observando desde hace un rato.

**-Hanako!... ya deja de molestar a Rin. Y no hables de Sesshomaru con tanta familiaridad que sabes que a tu padre le molesta**!- la reprendió hablandole sólo a ella, librando a Rin del acoso de la niña.

**-Pero Oka-chan!... solo estábamos jugando, cierto Rin-san? Además sabes que puedo hablar de Sesshomaru-sama cuando está Rin!, Otou-chan no se enfada!!**

**- Oe!!... No nombres a ese idiota con respeto, deja el "sama" para el monje que él si se lo merece... Y no lo llames tío princesa solo es SESHOMARU. Creo que ya hablamos esto, no?- **A Rin, como todas las veces, le causó gracia la actitud de Inuyasha. A pesar de que tenía un par de años más y ser padre lo cambió en muchos sentidos seguía hablando igual respecto a Sesshomaru, era una forma de protegerse y proteger a su familia también. Últimamente lo único que Hanako pensaba dia y noche era en el hermano del hanyou; pero ella solo sabía la historia del Taiyoukai nisiquiera lo había visto tan solo una vez, y le dolía. Inuyasha creía que si lo desacreditaba en la presencia de la pequeña probablemente ella no querría conocerlo. Pero en cambio, entre mas hablaba de él más le emocionaba el Inuyoukai. Nadie quería que la pequeña sufriera por culpa del insensible demonio.-** además, qué hacen aquí alejados de todos? Acaso no celebrarán como los demás?... vamos solo quiero que esto acabe para descansar.**- finalizó Inuyasha poniendole fin al tema de Sesshomaru una vez más.

**-No cambiés el tema otou-chan... además... aunque hable de mi tío, sabes que te quiero mucho**- se acercó Hanako a su padre y le pidió que la abrazase, él la tomó y la levantó sobre sus hombros borrando así la falsa molestia que habían producido las palabras de su hija. Olvidó el tema y se concentró en su pequeña que le sonreía con dulzura mientras jugaba con sus orejas blancas.

-**Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña- **Inuyasha se disponía a irse con su hija a la mesa donde estaban los demás cuando se percató de la cara con que lo miraba su esposa.- **Qué pasa mujer? Celosa otra vez?... -**le dijo en tono de burla para hacerla enfadar- **sabes que a ti te amo... y a el par de demonios que heredó tus pulmones también.- **terminó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y otro en la frente - **podemos irnos ahora?? Nuestros invitados pensarán que queremos más a Rin.**

Justo cuando Inuyasha terminó de hablar y haciendo mención al calificativo que les dió minutos antes, se escucharon a la perfección dos llantos, más bien gritos, de bebés provenientes de la cabaña de la pareja.

-**Porqué hablaste de los gemelos Inuyasha!... sabes que apenas uno se acuerda de ellos y lloran como si el mundo se acabase.. - **dijo afectada mientras soltaba un gritito de frustación y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

**- No es mi culpa que tengan tus pulmones y les encante gritarle a la gente Kagome!... yo los hice dormir la última vez, hazlo tu ahora!!- **terminó diciendo a la distancia mientras se alejába hacia la mesa .

-**INUYASHA!!... no me dejes sola con ésto. INU!!**

**- Kagome-san no se preocupe... puedo ir yo a ver a los pequeños. - **se precipitó a decir Rin para salir del aislamiento que la había dejado la familia hace un rato.

-**Rin!... me asustaste!,no sabía que aún seguías aquí...-** dijo sobresaltada con una mano en el pecho-** no... no te preocupes iré yo, en realidad Inu tiene razón... heredaron mis pulmones después de todo jeje- **se disponía a irse cuando Rin la detuvo.

-**Por favor Kagome.. déjeme ir a mi, me encanta cuando los pequeños me miran con esos ojitos dorados y además con esa mirada tan dulce!! No estoy acostumbradas a ellas y en realidad me encantan...**

Kagome quedó impresionada con la franqueza de Rin, en tan solo una frase pudo dar vuelta su corazón y podía interpretarse como si anhelara ver dulzura en otros ojos dorados además de los cachorros. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le dijo que no tardara y los trajera a comer con ellos. Al terminar de decirlo sintió una gran energía acercarse a la aldea, iba a advertirle a Rin pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca pues las campanas que anunciaban la presencia de un youkai comenzaron a sonar y escuchó a su esposo gritar algo a lo lejos...Rin no sabía que significaban las alarmas... ella sólo entró a la cabaña seguida minutos después por Hanako.

_Continuará... _

_Qué tal??_

_A mi me gustó bastante, no se si hay muxas faltas de ortografía porque en realidad acabo de terminar y son las 2 de la mañana asike mi cerebro no funciona muy bien XD..._

_Ojalá me digan que les parece, así para animarme y continuarla lo mas pronto posible... tengo muxas ideas en mi mente!!!_

_Saludos a todos!!!_

_Xauxau_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holas!!!_

_Muxas, pero muuuxas gracias por los reviews que me escribieron._

_Siento muxo no haber aktualizado antes pero a pesar de que tenía la idea en mi cabeza no había podido sentarme a escribir._

_Nose si dejar esta historia hasta aquí o si hacer un pequeño capitulo a modo de clausura..._

_Ustedes me dicen si les gusta..._

_Aklaración: los personajes no me pertenecen... solo Sesshomaru en mis sueños (.::babas::.)_

_**xxx**__ : dialogo._

_/xxx: pensamientos._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Los tuyos."**

**IIºparte.**

Al entrar en la habitación de los cachorros cuatro pequeños destellos dorados, brillantes por las lágrimas, la observaban en la oscuridad. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos encendiendo las velas de una pequeña mesa a su lado primero.

No había ninguna duda de que aquellos niños llevaban la sangre Inuyoukai en sus venas, sus ojos eran de un despanpanante dorado al igual que la pequeña Hanako; pero a diferencia de ella, el cabello de los hanyous era blanco y completamente liso. Carecían de marcas demoniacas en sus rostros, pero no así en sus brazos. Destacaba un rasgo en particular... sus orejas. Tanto Hanako como su padre, en condición de Hanyous, tenían sus orejas de perro arriba, en su cabeza, entre sus cabellos. Los gemelos no... pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas hacían su aparición en aquellos dulces rostros. Y le hacían recordar, a cierta joven, a aquel demonio de semblante sereno.

Los pequeños al ver a Rin no pudieron mas que sonreír, con la hermosa sonrisa que habían heredado de su madre y que día a día enamoraba más a su padre. Comenzaron a balbucear para que la niña y la jóven presentes pudieran notar que reclamaban cariño.

Hanako se acercó a sus hermanos efusiva y puso sus pulgares a cada lado de su rostro, haciendo muecas chistosas con su cara y moviendo sus manos para robarles así otra sonrisa. Rin rió silenciosa a un lado de la cachorra, inspeccionó el extraño lugar donde Kagome los tenía (Una cuna moderna), y recién cuando tenía una idea de como funcionaba esa pequeña fortaleza se acercó a ellos y tomo a uno en brazos. Lo elevó un poco sobre su cabeza y le besó la punta de la nariz, el pequeño estornudó por las cosquillas del cabello de la humana y Rin, riendo todavía, se lo paso a Hanako. Repitió el ritual con el otro hanyou, pero esta vez se quedó con el niño en sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Hanako que era mejor que llevaran a los gemelos afuera, cuando se dió cuenta de algo que no había notado. Una sensación extrañamente conocida inundaba el aire, y unos sonidos repetitivos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

**Las campanas!- **dijo la pequeña como adivinando los pensamientos de su acompañante. Y escudriñando el aire, detectando al extraño. No hubo necesidad de que le explicar nada...podía sentirlo...

La tensión asfixiante, el silencio envolvente, la repentina falta de aire... era él, solo podía ser ÉL... /_Vino por mi/..._A pesar de estar feliz no podía evitar sentir algo de desconcierto, lo conocía muy bien. Y es por eso que se asustó...y dudó.

**Hanako-chan- **logró que las palabras salieran de su boca en un hilo, logrando la atención de la pequeña. - **Quedate con Koda-chan... no salgas hasta que te diga.-**advirtió con miedo.

**-Pero Rin-ch...**

**.-Hanako!- **le dijo en un tono que la pequeña nunca había escuchado salir de sus labios, interrumpiendo cualquier réplica.- **Porfavor... quédate.**

La pequeña asintió en silencio, y la joven salió a paso apurado. Debía saber que sucedía rápido, sabía que Hanako desobedecería su orden. /_Después de todo es hija de una humana... y la testarudez la lleva en la sangre/ _pensó irónica.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un gruñido profundo salió de la garganta de Inuyasha. Se había incorporado minutos antes que sonaran las campanas advirtiendo la presencia de un youkai... uno en especial.

**-Que haces aquí?!- **gritó al demonio de rostro impasible erguido frente a él.- **Está usted lejos de sus dominios Sesshomaru-sama- **dijo irónico con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Donde está?- **fue lo único que Inuyasha recibió como respuesta, a pesar de que podía oler su ubicación a la perfección.

**-Esta es su última noche aquí... estamos festejando. ¿Acaso bienes a acompañarnos?- **dijo no abandonando el tono.

/_¿Su última noche?... ¿Festejando con humanos?!!!/ _Una vena se remarcó en su frente y lo único que quería era desgarrar a alguien. /¡_Acaso esa humana había olvidado que HOY debía regresar, y lo olvidó por una estúpida fiesta!!!... Además él había venido por ella... seguramente nisiquiera estaba pensando en irse al castillo.!!!./_ Estaba enfadado e Inuyasha lo había notado. Y estaba dispuesto a molestarlo con algo cuando su mujer lo interrumpió.

**-Sesshomaru.- **llamó su atención, haciendo que se controlara al escuchar su nombre- **Vienes por Rin esta noche?**

Él tan solo la miró.

**-Ella pensó que se tendría que ir mañana. Pero si solo viniste a buscarla la llamaré para que te puedas ir lo mas pronto posible.**

Sesshomaru notó el enfado de la humana y alzó una ceja no quitandole la vista de encima.

**-Que esperabas mujer? Que viniera a hacernos una visita?- **interrumpió Inuyasha ganándose una reprimienda silenciosa de parte de Kagome... que por supuesto ignoró. -**"Tu Rin" está con mis cachorros ahora... tanto la extrañas que viniste a buscarla personalmente?- **dijo burlándose de su medio hermano- **No te preocupes que aquí nadie le hará daño... se cuidar a los humanos muy bien Sesshomaru. Puedes tu decir lo mismo?. - **preguntó ahora dando en el "punto débil" del Taiyoukai.

**-Se cuidar muy bien mis pertenencias Inuyasha, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Puedes decir tu lo mismo? ...Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos habías perdido tu juguete- **dijo apuntando con su vista a colmillo de acero.

**-Hace muchos años nos vimos Sesshomaru, y si no mal recuerdo la última vez que nos alegraste con tu presencia fui YO el que salvó a tu pequeña. ¿No es así?- **sonrió mordaz.- **Y por lo que puedo recordar fue mi mujer la que te salvó a ti- **terminó aumentando mas su sonrisa.

-**Inu basta!... **- interrumpió su mujer otra vez.- **a que viniste Sesshomaru?... Podrías haber mandado a Jaken o a AhUn. **

**- Donde está?.- **dijo ya comenzando a enfadarse , quería largarse pronto. Jaken se había quedado un poco más atrás, dando como escusa para quedarse, el deber alimentar a AhUn pero era obvio que temía la reacción que pudiese tener el Inuyoukai en la aldea.

A decir verdad, él tampoco sabía lo que era capaz de hacer cuando la viera... aunque seguramente no mucho. Estaba enfadado, pero no con su pequeña. Sus dudas serían aclaradas pronto.

**- Me buscaba señor Sesshomaru?.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Hanako luchaba contra el impulso de salir y ver que sucedía. Rin le había dicho que se quedara pero ese olor la desconcertaba, era un Youkai estaba segura de eso... pero olía casi como Rin... no podía ser nada malo.

Su curiosidad pudo más, y comenzó a hacercarse hacia la puerta con su hermano en brazos.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral vió a Rin a unos pasos de su padre, quien miraba hacia a un lado con un claro gesto de incomodidad, su madre en cambio estaba claramente enojada con el cachorro en brazos, que seguramente le había pasado Rin minutos antes.

Algo extraño pasaba, Rin... ella hablaba con alguien pero su cuerpo no dejaba que la pequeña viera a su interlocutor... acaso era un youkai??!!.

**-Rin!- **la llamó, como saliendo de un letargo donde por un momento dudó por la seguridad de su amiga. Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía ese llamado, sus miradas entre asustadas y expentantes.

**-Hanakochan no deberías haber salido - **le dijo Sango acercándose a su lado, pronto le arrebató al bebé de entre sus brazos.- **deberías entrar pequeña.**

**-Pero.. por qué todos están así?... que sucede, escuché las campanas...- **volvió a mirar con infinita inocencia y curiosidad infantil ignorándo lo aconsejado por la castaña , estaba segura de que algo sucedía...

De pronto lo vió, la figura de Rin se movió permitiendole ver a un extraño ser, de mirada fría e imponente. Un alto Youkai de piel blanca y ojos esquisítamente dorados que la miraban con algo de curiosidad, su fino rostro enmarcado con un par de lineas de raza y orejas puntiagudas /_como los gemelos/ _pensó. Su cabello era blanco como el de su padre pero mucho más largo que el de él. Vestía un traje muy bello, que resaltaba su porte y elegancia enmarcada en una armadura que sostenía dos espadas que se veían mortalmente poderosas.

Algo se removió en el interior de la pequeña, eran demasiadas las coinsidencias. No podía ser nadie mas. Depronto no se le venía nada a la mente y aunque quisiera, los nervios no le ubiesen permitido articular palabra alguna. El objeto de su oculta e injustificada admiración. Era "él".

Su cuerpo reaccionó y una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en un lado de su boca, corrió hacia "el no tan extraño".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Me buscaba señor Sesshomaru?.**

Con la discusión que había formado Inuyasha, no se había percatado de la presencia de su pequeña. Caminaba hacia él con algo de la seguridad que había copiado de él, pero con una sonrisa que a pesar de nerviosa era sincera. Venía con un cachorro, un sentimiento distinto lo invadió. SU RIN caminaba con un cachorro hanyou en sus brazos, no pudo despegar la vista de él. Sus orejas, su cabello, sus ojos... él le sonreía. Se veía tan... tan...

-**Hermoso verdad?- **dijo Rin sonriéndole y pasándole el cachorro a Kagome. Sesshomaru mostró un gesto algo sorprendido por unos ínfimos segundos... por un momento se sintió descubierto pero luego comprendió que Rin se refería al cachorro.

-**Por qué no estabas en el bosque?- **preguntó frio mirándola con una ceja enarcada, dudando aún del poder que ella ejercía sobre él.

-**En el bosque?.. Por qué debería haber estado en...- **no pudo terminar, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una sonrisa nerviosa.- **era hoy?... pero usted dijo que cuando la luna.. **

-**Estuviese men-guan-te!... - **dijo arratrándo las palabras y claramente conteniendo la rabia. ¡No podía creer lo despistada que era esa niña!

Rin no pudo evitar soltar la risa que finalmente escapó de su labios.- **Lo siento mucho, creí que era mañana... con la celebración lo olvidé. Hoy celebramos la muerte de Naraku, y como usted no recuerda estas cosas, como usted dice, sin importancia quise pasar ésta noche aquí. Lo siento de verdad. Quería divertirme con los pequeños.**

El Taiyoukai se sintió perdido. Acaso ella pensaba que a él no le importaba nada? esa fecha también había sido importante para él. Pero celebrarlo cada año sería una estupidez, para que? Si la batalla ya había pasado y ellos habían salido vencedores, porqué los humanos tenían ese tedioso gusto de reunirse a comer y beber por cualquier cosa!!.. Además... no le parecía suficientemente entretenida su vida?? Prefería estar con humanos?. Contuvo la respiración y la miró anhelando que continuara.

Rin percibió el deconcierto y el cambio en la respiración de su amo. Le sonrió y tomó su mano con ternura.

- **Sólo quería estar con los pequeños, sabe que me encanta estar con usted, pero los extrañaba... - **enrojeció ligeramente mientras que el corazón del Youkai comenzó a latir otra vez. - **Quiere quedarse un momento con nosotros? Después nos iremos. Inuyasha- sama no le molesta verdad?**

Nadie podía articular palabra, los ojos no podían estar mas abiertos. No podían creer las confianzas que se tomaba esa niña. Una cosa era que viviese con él y fuese su protegida. Pero hablarle con ternura y tomarle la mano? Además todos habían notado como a Sesshomaru le afectaron las palabras de la niña. Inuyasha estaba con una ceja alzada y no articulaba palabra.

-**Feh!- **soltó alfin... incómodo- **sólo falta que se besen.**

-**INUYASHA!- **gritó enfurecida Kagome... como es que su esposo podía tener tan poco tacto?!

Rin soltó inmediatamente a su amo pensando que a éste le pudiese incomodar, pero no por eso no enrojeció terriblemente.- **Disculpe - **susurró.

A sesshomaru le causó gracia la actitud de la pequeña, siempre le afectaban mucho las palabras infantiles y sin sentido que decía Inuyasha. Él simplemente las ignoraba... porque no tenian sentido... cierto?

Ubiese continuado con sus pensamientos cuando sintió un olor hacerse más fuerte.

**-Rin!- **escucharon a lo lejos.

Todos observaron y vieron a la pequeña con el bebé en brazos. No sabían que pensar. Sango se acercó a ella, tomó al cachorro y le dijo unas palabras... seguramente que volviera adentro, aún así los presentes estaban tensos.

Sesshomaru miro atentamente a la niña, observando su rostro... esas lineas en su cara que solo él y su padre tenían. Le parecía curioso su color. La niña lo miraba con igual atención y curiosidad, hasta se podría decir que con admiración. Fueron minutos de insertidumbre y silencio. Observó que se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la hanyou y se movía hacia él... su velocidad le impacto, al segundó después tenía unas orejitas negras moviéndose a la altura de sus piernas... miró a Rin, y ella le sonrió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Ustedes dirán... " y para esto se demoró tanto?", sinceramente me cuesta sacar las ideas de mi mente asike no sean malas konmigo XD..._

_Ustedes me dice si kieren ke la kontinúa o no..._

_Saludos para los que me dejaron Reviews tanto aki komo en "8 años después":_

_**ceres, Miara Makisan, Therasmus, MGA FGA, okashira janet , Corsaria, Ámbar Azul, keri01**_

_**La Hanyou de Inuyasha, Izayoi-san, LIA SAMA. **_

_...y a todos los que me leen tbn._

_Gracias otra vez... _

_Xauxau_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holas!!!_

_Muxas, pero muuuxas gracias por los reviews que me escribieron._

_Se que me tardé en actualizar pero me costó decidir cual iba a ser la reacción de Sesshomaru... este capi es muy muy cortito, e incluso no me satisface por completo, pero ahí va..._

_Es el final... ahora solo falta mi historia larga... _

_Aklaración: los personajes no me pertenecen... solo Sesshomaru en mis sueños (.::babas::.)_

_**xxx**__ : dialogo._

_/xxx: pensamientos._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Los tuyos."**

**IIIºparte.**

Para ser sinceros Sesshomaru esperaba este momento hace mucho. A pesar de que no pudo apreciar de cerca a la pequeña, notó sus mas destacables rasgos, indicios de que la sangre del gran Inu no taisho también corría por sus venas. Las dos orejitas negras, iguales a las de su hermano, se movían espectantes. Reconociendo y esperando cualquier minimo movimiento de él. Subió su vista otra vez, de soslayo notó que Kagome se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Inuyasha y él, miraba con algo de curiosidad y hasta complacencia la escena. Miró directamente a Rin, ella aún le sonreía y con sus ojos le animaba a hacer lo que la niña estaba esperando /_Tu me metiste en esto Rin, ¿Qué hago ahora con esta cachorra?/ _, inmediatamente Rin amplió aún mas su sonrisa y susurró imperceptiblemente, tanto que hasta al hanyou le costó escuchar.

- Haga lo que ella le pide... no es mucho.

Sesshomaru tensó su mandíbula y endureció su rostro. Solo minutos habían pasado, para él y los presentes fueron horas en silencio.

-Hey!... - dijo con su tono habitual de voz- ¿y tu quién eres?

La pequeña se separó de él, miró hacia arriba reconociéndolo... al momento hizo una reverencia con su cabeza de modo de saludo, con una mezcla de confusión, nerviosismo y admiración respondió.

-Konnichiwa Sesshomaru-sama... mi nombre es Hanako - levantó su rostro y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa copiada casi perfectamente de Rin- Soy la hija de su hermano.

Temblaron las espaldas de todo aquel que presenciaba la escena (a escepción de Inuyasha y Rin). Hanako era una niña, inocente, linda y hanyou. Pero él era Sesshomaru, un Taiyoukai reconocido por ser un asesino frío y despiadado. La niña no solo lo había abrazado, sino que le hablaba con naturalidad, le sonreía y además había nombrado a Inuyasha como "su hermano". Seguramente si Jaken ubiese estado ahí habría caído desmayado.

Sesshomaru apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se encogió hasta quedar a su nivel, agarró su menton no con mucha fuerza y moviendo lentamente su rostro de un lado a otro inspeccionándola. Depronto notó que la combinación de los rasgos de la niña eran muy similares a los rasgos que tendría un hijo suyo... con Rin. /_Debo estar volviendome loco... ja!, yo con Rin... pero debo admitir que es una muy linda combinación/_ Sonrió de medio lado y clavó sus orbes doradas en las jóvenes que lo miraban con expectación.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa entonces... tu padre lleva la sangre de demonios poderosos, que tu recibiste.

-Hai, pero mi sangre no es pura... mi madre es humana - dijo con orgullo pero aguardando la respuesta del Youkai.

-Lose...- tardó un poco más en encontrar las palabras que buscaba para seguir-... espero que eso ayude a que seas mas inteligente que tu padre. - miró a Inuyasha que inmediatamente frunció el ceño, la actitud de Sesshomaru había sido demasiado pacífica hasta el momento.

Ese comentario fué para todos la gota que rebalsó el vaso, nadie podía creer la actitud de Sesshomaru, alguien no podía cambiar tanto en tan solo algunos años. Esque acaso el haber salvado a su protegida años atras guardaba para Inuyasha y su familia el respeto y reconocimiento que en siglos no había tenido. Esque acaso Rin era TAN importante para el Taiyoukai como para hacer que sacase un par de sonrisas mientras tocaba a un hanyou.

Nadie se pudo haber imaginado jamás lo presenciado en esos momentos, Kagome tuvo que pasarle el cachorro a Inuyasha porque seguramente si lo seguía sosteniéndo ella se le resbalaría de las manos. Rin soltó su suave y bella sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hanako desde atrás, la pequeña sonreía con gusto por el comentario que había lanzado su tío minutos atrás. Sesshomaru levantó su mirada hacia su protegida, soltó a la cachorra y se levantó. Rin subió su mirada hasta sus ojos y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias - susurró contenta.

Sesshomaru se volvió hasta su hermano que se había acercado hasta la pequeña aún imnotizada por la presencia del demonio, vió como éste pasaba una mano sobre las orejas de su pequeña y luego lo miraba directamente a él.

-Te quedarás? - preguntó frío y escondiendo la impresión y un leve sentimiento de felicidad por ser aceptado.

-Si - respondió escueto.

-Bien... Rin pequeña, vigila que el idiota no mate a nadie - tomó la mano de su hija y se retiró con su mujer.

Rin se acercó a su amo y le sonrió con dulzura. /_De verdad lo hizo... no puedo creer que él de verdad haya aceptado que no odia a su hermano por ser mitad humano/_. Sesshomaru rehusaba su mirada no quería ver la satisfacción en su mirada /_ no le daré la satisfacción de saber que venció... no me vencerá a mi/_.

-No me dirigirá la mirada nunca?- preguntó divertida.

-No molestes... puedes irte con los humanos, yo esperaré a que nos vayamos... aquí.

-No puedo... debo vigilar que no mate a nadie-

Rin rió...

Sesshomaru también.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Saluodos a todos... **

**Nos veremos pronto... **

**Xauxau**


End file.
